Silent Tears
by DizzlyPuzzled
Summary: He was missing for a week, and when he comes back everything changes. She tried to get him to open up, but the secrets he's been keeping from them since the accident are slowly starting to tear at her. Will she figure it out, or will he completely fall apart?


Silent Tears

"_Only when your consciousness is totally focused on the moment you are in can you receive whatever gift, lesson, or delighted that moment has to offer."_

_Barbara de Angelis_

* * *

><p>"Where could he be?" Maddie asked crying on her husband's shoulder. "It's almost been a week."<p>

"We'll find him," Jack whispered hugging her closer. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker walked up.

"We didn't see anything," Sam whispered having the feeling that Danny had been captured by the Guys in White. They had been acting so weird for the past week that Phantom hasn't been seen. "I don't know what else to do."

"It's okay, thanks," Maddie assured her. "We'll find him. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Get him back to the room," O growled as Phantom landed on the ground. "Made sure he gets what he deserves for messing that up." K nodded and kicked Phantom back over on his back.<p>

"Let's go, Ghost," K demanded pulling Phantom to his feet. Phantom stumbled before he opened his bloodshot eyes.

"No," he whispered. He was tired and everything hurt. They hadn't just experimented on him with random chemicals to see what would happen, but also pushed him until he broke. "I'm not going anywhere with you anymore," Phantom screamed pulling away and falling backwards.

"You can barely get up by yourself, worthless scum," O taunted laughing as Phantom tried to stand back up. When he did, the agents pulled out the whips that they had created for instants when Phantom acted out.

"I can still beat you," Phantom growled straightening up. His eyes were completely white and his hands glowed a deep green. Power rushed though the agents and they took a step back, unsure of what was going on. "And I will," his voice was dark and full of confidence.

"Hit the button," O order. K ran to it, but was stopped by a green shield. "No, we have to stop him."

"You can't," Phantom hissed and disappeared in a bright green flash of light. The room grew extremely cold and slowly raised in temperature after. The agents looked around confused until they spotted a blue crystal lying on the ground where Phantom once was at.

"He just teleported?" O asked looking at K confused. "I didn't know he could do that."

"He's still developing, he must of just gotten it," K answered glaring out at the night sky where there was a small dot flying off in the distance. "We'll get him back."

"If he keeps growing, there's no way we'll be able to keep him. He has to be destroyed," O mentioned looking back at his partner. "I don't think the town will be happy with that."

"Why?" K shot. "He'll destroy it if we don't."

"The Fentons have better containment devices than we do, and we almost had him broken to the point where he would do anything," O explained. "Maybe we could use Fenton tech to contain him and continue what we started."

"That's sounds even better," K grinned evilly. "Then we will have to weapon that we always wanted."

* * *

><p>"I've been gone for about a week," Phantom mumbled flying over his town slowly. The sky was clear and calm while the stars glittered in the darkness above him. He stopped and looked over at his house and smiled. "At least I can go home, but I have to think of something that would happen to make me disappeared for so long. Chances are my friends asked my mom and dad, and I'm most than likely being looked for everywhere…I don't care I just want to be home." Phantom flew past his friend Sam's house and then broke the sound barrier letting a loud boom be heard though the house. He figured she would get what happened by morning if she heard it. He landed on his front porch not moments later.<p>

* * *

><p>"I just want my baby boy back," Maddie whispered looking at the picture on side table in the living room. She turned to look outside when a loud boom rocked the house. "What was that?" she got up and walked to the door, but it opened to reveal a black haired blue eyed teen peaking though.<p>

"Mom," Danny asked looking up at her. He grinned and hugged her as tightly as he could.

"Danny, what happened?" she whispered hugging him back even tighter. Danny smiled glad he was out of that place. Maddie pulled away just enough to look into his eyes, and gave him a small you're-in-so-much-trouble-but-I'm-happy-that-you-are-okay look.

"I got lost," he lied and Maddie knew that. He wasn't just going to come home and give them the truth. "I was trying to get back, and I kept getting distracted." Maddie sighed and hugged him again.

"I was so worried about you," she cried into his shoulder. Danny bit his lip as his dad stumbled down the stairs.

"Honey, when are you coming to…? Danny?" Jack asked looking at the teenager who Maddie had her arms wrapped around. He was her baby, and she was broken the entire time he was missing.

"Hey, Dad," Danny whispered as Maddie squeezed his breath out. "Mom…I…can't….breath."

"Sorry, dear," Maddie said pulling out of the hug slightly and looked at him. He was thinner and seemed to have been in pain on his back and arms. She didn't know what to do, but right now she was glad that he was home and safe and sound. Jack stood there watching as his wife and son reunited. He wasn't sure if he should be extremely happy or angry at his son for causing them to worry. When Danny looked up at him, he decided that the angry part could wait, and he ran up to them and squeezed them together. Danny smiled glad he was finally home after the hell he was put though. It wasn't over, but right now he just wanted to be home with his family. They all broke away for a moment.

"Danny, I missed you so much," Maddie cried as she hugged her baby once again

"I missed you guys too, and I'm sorry," Danny whispered in her ear. Jack smiled and gave his entire family a huge hug. "I wasn't expecting to be gone that long." Maddie just squeezed him tighter.

"Never do that to us again, young man," Maddie whispered putting him directly in front of her. "I was so worried something happened." Danny looked down.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as Maddie hugged him again.

* * *

><p>"Morning, Jazz," Danny said sitting at the table. He planned it out during the night. Wake up before his sister and then randomly sit at the table and see if she will realize he was there.<p>

"Hey, Danny," she answered back groggily, and then she looked up suddenly and smiled. "DANNY!"

"I missed you too," Danny gasped out as Jazz hugged the life out of him. "I can't breathe….Jazz….Please."

"Sorry, what happened?" Jazz asked worriedly looking over him. "You're skinny."

"I'll tell you, Sam, and Tucker at the same time. As soon as Mom lets me see them and not have her hovering. They might need to come here," Danny whispered looking as his mom walked in.

"Danny thought it would be funny to see your reaction when you walked downstairs," Maddie grinned. "We're all going to sit down, and Danny is going to tell what really happened." Danny tensed, and Jazz looked between the two.

"Mom, maybe he needs time to get ready to tell what happened," Jazz explained going into a bunch of psychology babble. Danny watched her and smiled knowing that she was trying to buy time for him to come up with something close to the truth, and not have to reveal his secret to his parents. Although they did almost get the cops involved, they have to come up with something for them so Danny didn't get into trouble.

"I'm gonna go and call Sam," Danny excused himself slipping out of the room. Maddie grabbed his arm, and he flinched and pulled away from her before looking at her with fear in his eyes.

"Danny, sweetie, are you okay?" Maddie questioned worriedly. Danny looked down and ran up the stairs. "Danny! Wait." Maddie ran up after him. Jazz watched unsure if she should go or not. She heard a door slam and figured Danny just locked himself in his room.

* * *

><p>"Danny, honey," Maddie called though the door. She could hear Danny's quick breathing against the door. "Honey, please, open the door. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was worried. Please let me in." She heard him move slightly away from the door and open it.<p>

"I'm sorry," Danny whispered looking down. Maddie put her hand under his chin and slowly lifted his head up so she could see his eyes. They were red and swollen.

"Honey," Maddie stammered looking at his broken form. He seemed even thinner and like just standing hurt him. "Are you in pain?" she asked worriedly. Danny flinched at the sudden sound and nodded. Maddie put her hand on his back lightly but heard him take in a deep breath.

"Mom, please don't," Danny whispered moving so her hand could longer rest on his back. He looked at her sadly. Maddie felt her heart break all again at how Danny seemed scared of her.

"What happened, Daniel?" she asked more sternly. "Please, I can't stand to see you like this." Danny looked at her and then looked back to his bed.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny mumbled. "I really don't want to talk about it." Maddie walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them.

"Sweetie, it's okay," she whispered in his ear. "Can you do me a favor?" Danny looked at her confused for a moment before nodding. "Take off your shirt. I know that there's a reason you're in pain. I want to see what it is." Danny stiffened, and Maddie was worried he would pass out of he stayed like that for long. "Danny, please. You can tell me what happened later, but right now, I want to know what's causing you pain, please."

"I'll be fine," Danny whispered wrapping his arms around himself trying to keep from falling apart himself. Maddie put her hands on top of his.

"Please, I just got you back, and I don't want to lose you again," she confessed as tears formed in her eyes. "Please, for me?" Danny looked up at her and slowly let his arms drop.

"Okay," he murmured reaching for the end of his shirt. Suddenly he stopped and started shaking. Maddie reached down and put her hands on his once again.

"Here let me help," she offered lifting the shirt up over his head. He winced as she gasped. The wounds were everywhere, and already healing rapidly. "Oh my, Danny, what happened?"

"I…" Danny looked down at the lashes criss crossing over his front. Maddie looked up and knew that he wasn't going to tell them yet. He was just trying to get over whatever happened himself, and he didn't need to explain now. "I don't have an answer."

"It's okay, dear. Take your time," Maddie whispered reaching out to touch the wounds. Danny moved away from her hand. "Let's go to the bathroom and clean it up at least." Danny nodded and followed her to the bathroom. Maddie watched as he moved slowly and carefully. He never bumped into anything and was somewhat graceful, and it worried her on how much he was in pain.

"Mom," Danny whispered as he stopped in the doorway. He didn't like small spaces, and he really hated it when there other people in them. "I…"

"Danny, please, I just want to help," Maddie pleaded. "Please let me help." Danny looked down as the light flooded the bathroom. The red glowed under the lights and Maddie held back a gasp. The wound itself was horrid. The red raw skin was inflamed, and she felt like throwing up. "Oh Danny," she murmured with Silent Tears.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled unsure of what else to say. He didn't know what else to do anymore. He wanted to tell her, but he was terrified of what she would think. Maddie looked into his eyes and slowly traced the features on his face.

"None of this is your fault, Daniel," she stated sternly. "Don't you ever think that, I may not know what really happened, but don't you ever think that this is your fault." Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom," Danny replied warmly. Maddie smiled back lightly, glad that Danny was at least home and safe. She reached under the cabinet and grabbed out the first aid kit she kept there for emergencies.

"Okay, I may need more gauze than what's in here, but for now, I'll just work with what I have," Maddie explained opening the kit and getting out the antiseptic. Danny winced as he turned slightly. "You okay, Sweetie?"

"Yeah," Danny mumbled trying to keep from hurting himself even farther. He never really looked at what they had done. It was too much all at once for him. He just wanted to be with his family for a couple days, and then check out the wounds, but his mother had noticed. And now she was cleaning and dressing the lashes with nothing but a first kit. She wasn't going to take him to the hospital quite yet. Only if he seemed like he needed pain meds that were stronger than what you could buy at the store. She wasn't going to let the chance of whoever had him to get him again from her. She wasn't going to let him go anytime soon either. It was only a week, but to her it was a lifetime.

She didn't know exactly what the wounds looked like to her, but once she got to his back, she understood. He was tortured, and she was ready to cry. The lashes over lapped each other and they showed that he was tied down for it as well. She looked at his wrist and seen that they were bruised and bloody as well. She didn't understand why someone would do that, and why she didn't notice it last night when he came home. She could only stare at the bruises and lashes lining his arms and back.

"Mom," Danny asked worried. Maddie shook her head and started wrapping the wounds around his torso. She looked up to his eye sadly.

"Danny, I know that you don't want to talk about it, but please, when you are ready, come to me," Maddie pleaded rubbing the top of the wrap to make sure it was going to stay. "Please, I need to be there for you."

"I will, Mom," Danny smiled at her. "Thanks for everything."

"Of course, Sweetie, now let's go and get some real breakfast," she urged. "Come on; let's go before your father decides he wants to make something." Danny smiled glad that everything was still the way it was.

"Sounds good," Danny murmured, and Maddie gave him a new shirt. The other had blood stains on the inside, and she was surprised that it didn't bleed though completely.

* * *

><p>"He's more than likely in the Ghost Zone by now," O growled slamming his fist on the keyboard of the computer. "We have to get him back as soon as possible."<p>

"If we lost everything we have done to him so far, it'll ruin our results," K grumbled crossing his arms like a child. "We'll have to start from scratch."

"I know," O glared out the window as the sun rose. "I would say we have about forty eight hours before everything is messed up. That's our time line."

"And he could stay in the Ghost Zone the entire time," O grunted pulling up files of the ghost boy. "He's going to be our weapon, whether or not he likes it."

* * *

><p>"Danny, can you come down here?" Maddie asked looking up the stairs waiting for her son to come down. Ever since she had patched him up, he had been jumpy and nervous around everyone. Jazz had even raised her hand to grab something on top of the bookshelf and he tensed and turned away from her expecting to be hit. He reminded Maddie of an abused child, and she never wanted her children to feel like that.<p>

He peeked around the corner and then slowly walked out. He turned slightly and caught a glimpse of his own shadow and jumped backwards.

"Danny, it's okay," Maddie assured and put her hands up in the universal sign of surrender. "Nothing here is going to hurt you."

"I know that," Danny mumbled walking down the stairs and meeting her at the base of the steps. "What did you want?"

"I wanted to ask what really happened. I know you said you had gotten lost a few towns over, but I don't want to be lied to, please, Danny. I can't stand to see my baby scared of his shadow," Maddie pleaded pushing some hair out of his face. "Please."

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny whispered looking down at his feet with tears in his eyes. "Can you just be there? I don't want to explain it, any of it." Maddie sighed and nodded knowing that she wasn't going to get anything more out of Danny, but he did something she wasn't expecting: he wrapped his arms around her neck and cried.

"Shh, honey, it's okay. I'm right here," Maddie soothed running her finger though his hair as he buried his face into her neck and held on tighter like he would lose everything if he let her go. She gently rubbed his back as he broke down. She may not have known what happened, but right now he needed her, and she was going to be right there with him. He'll tell her eventually, but now he just needed her there for him as support. And that's what she is going to do.

* * *

><p>"Mads, I'm home," Jack boomed running into the house.<p>

"Jack, be quiet," Maddie hissed as Danny slept on her lap. "Danny's asleep." Jack looked over and watched his son's chest rise and fall.

"How is he?" Jack asked much quieter walking over to them. Maddie smiled and ran her finger though Danny's hair soothingly.

"He cried himself to sleep," Maddie whispered as Danny adjusted himself a little into a more comfortable position. "I think it's getting to him, but he'll be okay in time. He just needs to get over whatever it is that's stopping him from telling us."

"How long until then?" Jack asked putting his hand gently on Danny's back and feeling the wrap under his shirt. "What do you think happened?" he changed subjects looking up at Maddie. She smiled and looked down.

"How long? He may never tell us what really happened, but more likely bits and pieces, but for what I think happened. I honestly don't know," Maddie admitted. "Someone wanted information from him, and from the looks of his body, I would say he wouldn't give them it."

"Do you think he was taken by ghosts?" Jack asked with anger in his voice. Maddie looked up at him.

"Maybe, but only Danny can tell us," Maddie whispered as Danny moved again. When he did, he screamed out making both Maddie and Jack jump out of their seats. "Danny, it's okay, calm down."

"Wha…What happened?" Danny sputtered out shaking. Maddie reached for him, but he jumped away to the other end of the couch.

"Danny, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you. Sweetie, come here," Maddie murmured patting the place besides her. Danny looked at her before looking at his dad and cringing. Jack frowned.

"I'll just go into the kitchen," Jack mumbled leaving his wife and son to talk. Maddie looked sadly at him wondering if Danny was really scared of his father, and if so, then why?

"Danny, are you okay?" Maddie asked looking at Danny curiously. Danny just sat there and stared at his father's retreating form. Maddie moved closer to her son. Danny suddenly went so still that Maddie was worried he stopped breathing. "Sweetie?"

"I…I don't know," Danny mumbled pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around them. Maddie moved so that she was on floor and kneeling in front of him.

"You can tell me anything, please. I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm worried about you," Maddie whispered rubbing his arms. "Please, I can't stand seeing you afraid of everything."

"I don't want to," Danny murmured. "Not to anyone. I just want everything to go back to normal." Maddie gently ran her finger though his hair as sobs started racking his body. "Please."

"Okay, Sweetie," Maddie cooed pulling him into a small hug while he was still in the same position. "Everything will get there, it'll be okay."

"No, none of this is okay," Danny growled. Maddie backed away from the power of voice her son had used. He had never raised his voice to them like that, and he was always laid back and easy going.

"Danny," Maddie whispered trying to get him to calm down. She understood why he was acting the way he was, but she wasn't about to let him go and hide from her. "It's okay, it'll get better, but for now, I'm here and nothing is going to happen to you." Danny looked at her before burying his face back in his arms. "Come on; let me make you some hot chocolate. We can talk about something, anything you want." Danny looked up at her and smiled slightly.

"Okay," he whispered slowing moving to get up. Maddie noticed how careful he was as to not turn the wrong way. He seemed like he was use to moving when in pain, and that frightened Maddie even farther. If he knew to move like that, where did he learn it? He had to have known before that week, and that's what scared Maddie the most. How much had he hid from them? And what else could she do to help her son from completely falling apart?

* * *

><p>"That sound last night was Danny breaking the sound barrier?" Sam asked looking at Jazz. Jazz smiled widely.<p>

"He's back, and in pain. Mom doesn't want him leaving the house, and he still likes to annoy me," Jazz explained frowning as she started listing off facts. They left the school. Tucker smiled.

"Can we come over then?" he asked excitingly. "I want to see him."

"I have to ask Mom. She won't really let him out of her sight," Jazz lectured. Sam turned to her.

"I don't care, and I want to see him," Sam demanded glaring at Jazz. Jazz backed away a little from the Goth.

"Okay, I'll see you there then," she said getting in her car. Sam glared as Jazz drove away.

"Dude, why didn't he tell us?" Tucker asked looking sadly at Sam who was growling silently. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes.

"That sound last night, it was him telling us he was back," Sam growled. "I'm guessing something happened, and he didn't want to face us." She felt like punching something, but instead walked off towards Fentonworks with Silent Tears.

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Jack asked walking up the steps from the lab. Danny was sitting at the table with some hot chocolate, and Maddie had gone to the bathroom. "Hey son, how you feeling?" Danny looked up at him and tensed.<p>

"I've been better," he answered timidly. He shook a little then pulled his legs up to his chest. "Much better, what's up?" he asked hoping to lighten the tension.

"I was just coming to get something to eat and check up on you," Jack answered happily. He was worried, but he didn't want his son to feel down any more than he already was. "I was wondering if you could tell me at least who had you." Danny tensed and closed his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny murmured burying his face into his arms. Jack wanted to walk up to him, but was afraid of Danny's reaction. The door opened suddenly, and Danny jerked up and stared at the door with wide eyes as Jazz, Sam, and Tucker walked in.

"Danny?" Sam asked smiling widely. She ran up to him, and Danny jumped backwards out of the chair and hit the floor. "Danny?" Sam asked quieter stopping as Danny slowly picked himself up. Jack walked closer, and Danny closed his eyes hopping everything would just stop for a moment.

"Danny-boy, it's okay. No one here is going to hurt you," Jack expressed calmly, hoping Danny would calm down a little. Danny just backed into the wall. Sam walked closer, but more cautiously this time.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam questioned worriedly. Danny looked at her and then shook his head sliding down the wall back on the floor and pulling his legs back up to his chest. Sam kneeled down in front of him and put her hand on his arm. "It's okay, we're here now. You know you can tell us anything." Danny looked up at her and cringed.

"I know, but…" he trailed off as Maddie entered the kitchen.

"Danny?" she asked running up to him and kneeled down next to Sam.

"What happened?" Sam asked looking at Maddie as Danny hid his face in his arms again. Maddie sighed running her fingers though his hair soothingly.

"I don't know, but I do know that they hurt him in more ways than one," Maddie uttered sadly. "But once I find out who did this, they're going to pay," she growled out. Danny started shaking again and tensed slightly waiting to be hit again. "Honey, I'm not going to hurt you," Maddie cooed quietly hoping Danny would open up a little more. He hadn't told them anything. He had been dead set in the beginning to lie to them, but now he just didn't want them to know what really happened.

"How long has he been like this?" Sam asked putting a hand on his back. Danny suddenly arched up and stiffened. Maddie moved Sam's hand away.

"Be careful. He's in a lot of pain, everywhere," Maddie whispered pulling Sam away.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked worriedly. Danny moved slightly back against the wall.

"I really don't know how to put it," Maddie murmured quietly as Danny looked at her. "I can only guess that he was tortured." Jack walked up behind her, and Danny scooted away from them trying to get away.

"Danny," Sam began putting her hand to his face. "It's safe now, your family and friends are here, and we aren't going to let them get you again. I promise." Danny looked at her and smiled slightly.

"Thank you," he whispered closing his eyes and passing out on the floor. Everyone quickly went to work on helping the hybrid to the couch and making sure he was okay. Maddie determined that it was just too much for him and he just passed out from stress. Tucker agreed while Sam looked skeptical.

* * *

><p>"Oh Danny," Maddie whispered pacing the foot of the hybrid's bed. They had carried him upstairs and laid him on his bed hoping that he would be okay once he woke up. Sam and Tucker were downstairs playing video waiting for Danny to wake up. She looked up to his dresser and seen a black book. She never remembered seeing it before and grabbed it. Phantom's symbol was on the front. "Why must you guys take sides with a ghost?" Danny groaned and Maddie looked over to see him turn over away from her.<p>

She opened the book to the first page and seen a picture of Phantom with Sam hanging on her shoulder grinning like an idiot while Sam was playfully glaring at him, they were in the lab. The picture under it had a picture of the Box Ghost getting sucked into the thermos with Danny holding it and grinning along with the words _this is the 100__th__ time we have captured the Box Ghost_. Maddie realized that it was Danny's handwriting. The rest of the pictures had Phantom or Danny with Sam, Tucker, or both. They were never in the same picture and it confused Maddie to no end. She put the book back when she felt Danny move again. She looked back at him when he rose from his position.

"Mom?" he asked looking at her worriedly. "What happened?"

"I honestly am not sure," Maddie whispered walking over to him and sitting on his bed. She was worried that may be something happened dealing with ghosts, and that's why Danny didn't want to talk about it. They had tortured him, and he didn't want them to go running in and jumping to conclusions about who it was. "But I have a question. Were the ones who had you ghosts? Please, just answer yes or no," Maddie pleaded hoping that may be she could get put the clues together herself and may be question Phantom about it. He might know about Danny getting caught.

"No," Danny murmured hugging his knees to his chest. Maddie faltered thinking that ghosts had really done this. If it wasn't ghosts, then who was it?

* * *

><p>"Is everything okay, Sweetie?" Maddie asked as they took Danny to the hospital for the third time that week.<p>

"I'm fine, just tried. Why are we going again?" Danny asked looking at his mom.

"Because you were gone for a week and I don't want anything to be wrong," Maddie growled tightening her grip on the wheel. "You have been acting strange, and I don't know what else to do." Danny glared at her.

"I'm fine," he grumbled as she stopped the vehicle.

"Daniel, I'm worried about you. You won't say anything about what happened," Maddie feared. "Please just tell me what happened."

"I'm fine and nothing happened," Danny glared at her and got out. "I'm going home."

"Daniel, get back here," Maddie yelled running after him. He sped up and lost her rounding a corner. Maddie panted looking at the area where Danny had disappeared. He was quiet and kept everyone at an arm's length away. His friends were worried about him, and Maddie was terrified that he would do something stupid. He never her what exactly happened, and she didn't know what else to do to save her son from himself, but she would find out one way or another. She started heading home hoping that Danny would be there so she knew he was okay.

* * *

><p>"Is Danny here?" Maddie asked entering her home. Jack looked up from the table.<p>

"He was, until Sam came and he went with her to Tucker's," Jack answered catching the table on fire. He quickly put it out. "Sorry." Maddie sighed.

"Okay, thanks," she whispered heading up to Danny's room. She looked around again and seen the book from earlier. She grabbed it and sat on Danny's bed and started going though it again. Halfway though she almost stopped breathing for there was a picture with Danny in the lab dressed in the invert colors of Phantom's suit. The next picture was Phantom himself standing in their lab glaring at the portal. "No, he can't be," she whispered worriedly as she turned the page where her fears came to life. There was Danny with a bright white ring around him vertical. One half was Fenton while one half was Phantom.

* * *

><p>"Mads, there's a ghost attack at the school," Jack yelled up the stairs. It had been three hard weeks of getting Danny to open back up. He never told his mom or dad what really happened, but Maddie had listened to a few conversations between him and his friends. She knew enough to never want to see the Guys in White again. She didn't have everything, but she knew her son was a hero to the town. She also knew that he was at school now. It was his first week back, and if the fight was long enough to call for them, then Phantom was in trouble, and Maddie wasn't going to let that happen.<p>

"Alright, I'll be down there here in a minute," she yelled back grabbing a couple ecto guns. She looked at the thermos lying on her son's bed and understood why the fight was long. He had forgotten it. She grabbed it and hooked it to her belt hoping to get alone time with Phantom and talk to him. She never realized the glowing red eyes watching her as she left the room in a hurry.

"Mads, they said that Phantom was there," Jack said excitingly. They never realized that it was the last fight they would be in. They learn more about their son in their last moments than they ever had in the last year. They fought until Plasmius strapped them to the wall of the ChemLab, and then let the chemicals mix.

BOOM!

* * *

><p><strong>Danny: Wow, really?<strong>

**Me: I found a way to make a reveal fic with it to match Seeing Sounds. Full explainion for the end can either go to another story I might make to tell what happened at the school, or you could read Seeing Sounds and it make just about as much sense.**

**Danny: You had fun though.**

**Me: I'm writing chapter eight, and that's where this was coming from. Part of this is in there too.**

**Danny: Your mind is strange.**

**Me:And slightly depressing**

**Danny: I would say.**

**Me: I don't own anything.**

**Danny: Good thing too**

**Me: Okay I don't the shows, but I do have a horse in my name and four saddles and a tack box for everything. otherwise nothing...**

**Danny: You're strange**

**Me: Thank you, please review and tell me if you want me to have a small story to where it has what happens in the ChemLab.**

**Danny: We can't wait to see what you think**


End file.
